villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
General Wilhelm Strasse
Obergruppenführer (General) Dr. Wilhelm Strasse, also known as "Deathshead" due to his skull-like visage, is a major character in the Wolfenstein series. He is one of the three secondary antagonists in Return to Castle Wolfenstein and the main antagonist of it's 2009 sequel, Wolfenstein and the 2014 sequel, Wolfenstein: The New Order. History Return to Castle Wolfenstein In Re'turn to Castle Wolfenstein, Deathshead is the creator of the Proto Soldiers, their failed prototypes, the Lopers, and his greatest creation, Das Ubersoldat. He is ordered by Heinrich Himmler to create these abominations for use in Operation: Resurrection, a plan to bring the German warlord Heinrich I back from the grave. Despite this, he has no belief in the occult. Protagonist Agent BJ Blaskowicz discovers the X-Labs where Deathshead conducts his experiments. After cornering Deathshead, he releases Das Ubersoldat to fight Blazkowicz. Das Ubersoldat is destroyed, but Deathshead escapes in a rocket plane and is never heard from again for the rest of the game. Wolfenstein After Agent Blazkowicz kills General Viktor Zetta in''' ''Wolfenstein, Deathshead is called in to replace him, resuming his resaerch into Veil technology to make new, advanced weaponry for the Nazis. He, along with bodyguard Hans Grosse, capture and later kill Kreisau Circle leader Caroline Becker. Later, BJ follows him to his zeppelin and through a Veil portal, where Deathshead leaves him to be killed by Grosse, now fitted with power armor. Blazcowicz kills Grosse, destroys the Veil weapon Deathshead was working on, and escapes, leaving Deathshead to seemingly perish in the now crashing zeppelin. However, it is revealed at the end of the game that Deathshead survived the crash, cursing Agent Blazkowicz for ruining his plans. Wolfenstein: The New Order Deathshead is the main antagonist of Wolfenstein: The New Order. In the game he is responsible for having the Third Reich win the second world war due to his advanced technology and vast amounts of resources that he has given to the Nazi regime. Around July 16, 1946 the Allies launch a desperate offensive to take him out only to have the entire assault force get wiped out and the Axis winning World War ll. 14 years later the Nazis have conquered the world and Europe is now the Nazi mainland with the Soviet Union completely collapsed and surrender of the United States making Germany the top power of the world. In the game, Deathshead captures Blazkowicz and his group while they infiltrate his base and forces Blazkowicz to chose whether he will experiment on either Private Wyatt or Fergus Reid, killing the other one after the choice is made. Years later, in 1960, he uses a mental institution in Poland for experiments on the mentally ill. After BJ Blazkowicz wakes up and escapes the asylum with Anya, he soon discovers he horrifying truth of the new Nazi run world. In the game's finale Deathshead first pitches Blazkowicz against a robot fueled by the brain of the man Blazkowicz chose for experiments at the beginning. After the robot is defeated, Deathshead uses the Armored Robot Suit to face B.J but he is beaten. After crawling out of the armor, Deathshead is stabbes repeatedly by Blazkowicz. In hist last moments, Deathshead grabs Blazkowicz's arm and detonates a grenade to kill himself and maul B.J in the explosion. Trivia *Deathshead is currently the only recurring antagonist of the series. Gallery DeathsheadReturnCastle.png|Deathshead in Return to Castle Wolfenstein DeathsheadWolfenstein2K9.jpg|Deathshead in Wolfenstein 2009 DeathsheadWolfenstein2K92.jpg|Deathshead in the Black Sun Dimension DeathsheadWolfenstein2K93.jpg|Deathshead's defeat DeathsheadWindow.png|Deathshead watches the trapped soldiers DeathsheadChoice.png|Deathshead forces Blazkowicz to choose which of his companions will be killed DeathsheadBossfight.png|Deathshead in his robot suit DeathsheadStab.png|Deathshead about to be stabbed by Blazkowicz DeathsheadGrenade.png|Deathshead using a grenade to kill himself with Blazkowicz nearby DeathsheadRemains.png|Deathshead's bloody remains Category:Nazis Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Archenemy Category:Serial Killers Category:Male Category:Defilers Category:Mutilators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Big Bads Category:Mastermind Category:Lawful Evil Category:Old Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Hypocrites Category:God Wannabe Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brainwashers Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Amoral Category:Successful Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Nemesis Category:Delusional Category:Leader Category:Bigger Bads Category:Game Bosses Category:Fascists Category:Tyrants Category:Military Villains Category:Destroyers